During the bulk manufacture of an integrated circuit (IC), a plurality of IC dies are formed on a semiconductor substrate. After forming the IC dies, the IC dies are separated and packaged. Wafer-level packaging (WLP) is a packaging process in which the IC dies are packaged before separation. Some types of WLP may use nickel/gold (Ni/Au) bumping. Such types of WLP may include, for example, flip chip packaging or a chip-scale packaging (CSP). Ni/Au bumping is a process in which Ni/Au bumps are formed across front sides of the IC dies. Ni/Au bumping finds application in the packaging of IC dies with high voltage display drivers.